Vorsicht Esstäbchen fliegen tief!
by cute-little-Kenshi
Summary: Irrungen und Wirrungen in der Welt der Sajajins
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball gehört mir nicht. Na ja, so ein Sajajins wäre schon ziemlich teuer in der Unterhaltung, oder nicht? Wenn man an diese Essensberge denkt, die der jeden Tag vertilgt und dann diese Zerstörungswut! Das hält wirklich kein Portemonnaie aus.  
  
Kapitel I: Der erste Schultag  
  
Aino, Azuko half ihrem Vater die schweren Koffer aus dem Kofferraum ihres Autos zu hieven. "Was hat deine Mutter nur wieder alles eingepackt?" stöhnte ihr Vater. Azuko lachte. "Du kennst sie doch. Wahrscheinlich den halben Hausstand." "Ja." brummte ihr Vater. "und wir dürfen alles schleppen. Wo ist sie überhaupt?" "Mama ist mit Kaori in dem Geschäft dort drüben verschwunden." "Oh nein." stöhnte Herr Aino während er sich die Schweißperlen mit einem Taschentuch von der Stirn wischte. "Deine Mutter treibt mich eines Tages in den Ruin." Azuko grinste. "Dann solltest du ihr nicht immer Geld geben und ihr erzählen, wie gut ihr die neuen Sachen stehen."  
  
Sie warf einen Rucksack über die Schulter und nahm in jede Hand eine Reisetasche. Mit schlurfenden Schritten kämpfte sie sich Stufe um Stufe die Treppen zum Tempel hinauf. "Warum musste ihr Großvater nur in einem Tempel leben, bei dem jeder Besucher so eine lange Treppe zu erklimmen hatte?" fragte sich Azuko wohl zum hundertsten Mal.  
  
Die Luft auf den Stufen vor ihr flimmerte in der heißen Sommerhitze. Seufzend blieb Azuko stehen, wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und hielt einen Moment inne, um sich auszuruhen. Vom Auto her ertönte die Stimme ihrer Mutter. "Usagi, mein Schatz, was machst du denn da? Lass doch deinen Vater die schweren Taschen tragen. Das ist viel zu anstrengend für dich."  
  
Azuko schnitt eine Grimasse. Sie hasste es, wenn ihre Mutter sie bei ihrem zweiten Vornamen rief. Für ein sechzehnjähriges Mädchen im besten Teenageralter war es mehr als peinlich mit diesem Kosenamen angesprochen zu werden.  
  
Azuko biss die Zähne zusammen und nahm die letzten Stufen in Angriff. Meine Güte, würde diese blöde Treppe denn nie enden?  
  
*  
  
Eine gute Stunde später saß die Familie Aino in einem kleinen, kühlen Zimmer und trank mit Azukos und Kaoris Großvater Tee. Das Gepäck war inzwischen vollständig ausgeladen und im Innenhof des Tempels gestapelt worden.  
  
Nach einer überschwänglichen Begrüßung hatte ihr Großvater sie zunächst zu einer Tasse Tee und Kuchen eingeladen. Azuko, die schon seit Stunden ein nagendes Hungergefühl plagte, hatte nur zu gern das ganze Gepäck stehen lassen, und war der Einladung ihres Großvaters gefolgt. Kaori, die im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester wie ein Spatz aß und stets auf Etikette bedacht war, konnte sich wieder einmal über das Verhalten ihrer unmöglichen Schwester echauffieren. Außer ihrer Mutter hörte ihr jedoch nie wirklich jemand zu, wenn sie wieder einmal über die Ungerechtigkeit des ihr auferlegten Schicksals klagte, das ihr so eine Schwester eingebracht hatte.  
  
Azuko interessierte das Gerede ihrer Schwester nicht. Sie kannte Kaori lang genug, um von ihrer größten Angst zu wisse - nämlich das irgendjemand wichtiges sie einmal mit Azuko in Verbindung bringen könnte, und sie Kaori, danach für diese berühmte Persönlichkeit eine Person non Grata sein könnte. Azuko konnte über solche Ängste nur lachen. Was interessierte es schon, was andere von einem dachten.  
  
Im Gegensatz zu Kaori verfügte Azuko über einen außerordentlich guten Appetit, der dank ihrer vielen sportlichen Aktivitäten aber keine weiteren Nebenwirkungen bei ihr zeigte.  
  
Frau Aino, die genau wie ihre jüngste Tochter unter einem gewissen Standesdünkel litt, warf ihrer ältesten Tochter einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, als diese nach einem weiteren Stück Kuchen griff. "Usagi, wenn du weiter so viel isst, gehst du auseinander wie ein Hefeteilchen" Azuko zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ach, das trainiere ich schon wieder ab, Mama. Keine Sorge, du wirst mich auch weiterhin vorzeigen können."  
  
Ihr Vater hüstelte diskret hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Azukos Großvater aber lächelte. "Mädchen in deinem Alter müssen ordentlich essen. Schließlich befindest du dich noch im Wachstum." Begleitet wurden diese Worte von einem anzüglichen Grinsen. Herr Aino errötete daraufhin bis zu den Haarwurzeln. "Vater!" murmelte er verlegen. „Es ist wohl besser, wenn wir jetzt das Gepäck reintragen und die Mädchen sich einrichten können."Frau Aino nickte zustimmend. Azuko schnappte sich rasch ein drittes Stück Kuchen, bevor sie ihrem Vater nach draußen folgte.  
  
*  
  
Am nächsten Morgen standen Kaori und Azuko mit einem Rucksack ausgestattet vor der neuen Schule. "Oh, die sieht aber nicht sehr einladend aus." murmelte Kaori enttäuscht und blickte abfällig auf das schlichte Backsteingebäude. "Da gibt es keine Boutiquen im Erdgeschoss wie bei uns in Sapporo." Jammerte sie.  
  
Azuko warf Kaori einen genervten Blick zu. "Oh Mann, Kaori, gibt es in deinem kleinen Hohlkopf eigentlich noch etwas anderes außer Klamotten? Zumindest scheint diese Schule über ausgezeichnete Sportanlagen zu verfügen. Sie mal die ganzen Hinweisschilder dort drüben." "Hoffentlich bieten die auch andere Kurse an." maulte Kaori. „Schließlich ist nicht jeder so ein fanatischer Sportler wie du."  
  
Azuko zuckte mit den Achseln. "Kann schon sein. Gehen wir?" Karoi nickte. "Also dann, auf in die Höhle des Löwen." murmelte Azuko und machte sich mit Kaori im Schlepptau auf den Weg zur Eingangstür.  
  
Die Familie Aino hatte bis vor kurzen in Sapporo gelebt, eine kleinere Stadt im nördlichen Teil des Landes. Kaoris und Azukos Vater war ein bekannter Architekt, der viele Aufträge im In- und Ausland erledigte. Die letzten Jahre waren sie aufgrund seines Berufes einige Male umgezogen oder zwischen einem Wohnsitz im Ausland und Sapporo hin und her gependelt.  
  
Aktuell hatte ihr Vater wieder einen Auftrag aus dem Ausland bekommen und musste nun für mindestens ein Jahr nach Paris gehen. Da Azuko vor einem wichtigen Schulabschluss stand, hatten ihre Eltern beschlossen, sie und ihre Schwester bei ihrem Großvater in der westlichen Hauptstadt unterzubringen. Zwar bedeutete dies wieder einen Schulwechsel für die zwei, doch waren die Unterschiede im Gegensatz zu den Schulen im Ausland nicht so gravierend, als dass sie sich hätten Sorgen machen müssen, das Azuko ihre Prüfungen vielleicht nicht bestehen würde.  
  
Azuko war aufgrund einiger Erlebnisse in den letzten Monaten sehr froh gewesen, Sapporo den Rücken zu kehren und zu ihrem Großvater zu ziehen. Hinzu kam, dass ihre Brieffreundin Hikari in der westlichen Hauptstadt lebte und dieselbe Schule besuchte wie sie.  
  
Hikari war es auch gewesen, die ihr erzählt hatte, dass an ihrer neuen Schule Turniere in der rythmischen Kampfsportgymnastik ausgetragen wurden; etwas was in Sapporo höchstens einmal im Jahr vorkam, da dieser Sport dort nicht besonders populär war.  
  
*  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sich Kaoris und Azukos Wege getrennt. Nach einem kurzen Besuch im Büro des Direktors, hatte man sie zu ihren neuen Klassenzimmern geführt.  
  
Azuko stand nun allein vor ihrer neuen Klasse und verbeugte sich. "Konichiwa, mein Name ist Aino, Azuko. Ich stamme aus Sapporo und bin sechzehn Jahre alt."  
  
Die Lehrerin lächelte sie freundlich an. "Wir heißen dich herzlich willkommen, Azuko. Setz dich doch dort drüben auf den freien Platz." Zur Klasse gewandt, meinte sie: "Ich hoffe, ihr werdet Azuko helfen, sich schnell bei uns einzuleben und neue Freunde zu finden."  
  
Azuko ging auf ihren neuen Platz zu und setzte sich. Sie holte ihre Bücher hervor und sah sich vorsichtig ihre neuen Mitschüler an. Die Klasse bestand jeweils zur Hälfte aus Jungen und Mädchen. Eine gute Mischung fand Azuko. Leider war Hikari nicht in ihrer Klasse, aber das machte ja nichts. Sie konnten sich in den Pausen treffen.  
  
Das Mädchen hinter ihr lehnte sich vor und tippte Azuko auf die Schulter. "Hi, ich bin Padme. Soll ich dir später die Schule und die Sportanlagen zeigen?" "Das wäre sehr nett." flüsterte Azuko zurück. "Fein." Das Mädchen setzte sich wieder hin und die beiden konzentrierten sich auf den Unterricht.  
  
*  
  
"Das ist ja klasse." jubelte Azuko zwei Stunden später, als sie mit Padme durch die Sporthalle schlenderte und einige Mädchen bei der rhythmischen Sportgymnastik zu sah. "Einfach toll. Kann ich da auch mitmachen?"  
  
Padme lachte. "Wenn du willst, aber ich würde mir das an deiner Stelle gut überlegen. Das Training ist wirklich höllisch. Wir treffen uns jeden Nachmittag nach der Schule. Wenn du Lust hast, kannst du ja heute mal eine Probestunde mitmachen." Azuko nickte.  
  
"Gut, dann stelle ich dich unserer Lehrerin vor." Meinte Padme. „Ich mache übrigens auch rhythmische Sportgymnastik. Aber ich bin nicht gerade eine Leuchte. Zu faul meint unsere Lehrerin immer."  
  
Azuko schüttelte den Kopf. "Ach was, wer diesen Sport macht, kann gar nicht faul sein." "Na, ich schon, aber..." Weiter kam Padme nicht. Die Tür zur Sporthalle flog krachend auf. "Hey Leute, kommt schnell. Das müsst ihr sehen. Zero hat sich mit Momokos Freund angelegt. Sie prügeln sich vor der Turnhalle."  
  
Azuko drehte sich zu Padme um. "Wer ist denn Zero?" "Der Spinner der Schule, wenn du mich fragst, aber ein Großteil der Mädchen steht auf ihn. Er ist unser Karatechampion." "Aha, und wer ist diese Momoko?" "Momoko Kansaki geht in unsere Nachbarklasse. Zero steht auf sie, aber er hat keine Schnitte bei ihr. Sie hat nämlich einen total süßen und ultracoolen Freund. Komm schnell. Ich will auf gar keinen Fall verpassen, wie Zero eins auf die Mütze bekommt."  
  
Azuko folgte Padme aus der Sporthalle. "Aber er ist doch Karatechampion hast du gesagt, wieso..." Padme lachte. "Du kennst Trunks nicht. Gegen den hat er keine Chance. Sieh nur, da sind die zwei ja." Padme bremste, und Azuko, die die beiden Jungs angestarrt hatte, prallte unsanft gegen sie. "Oh sorry." murmelte sie. Es hatte sich bereits eine ganze Traube Schüler eingefunden, die den Kampf neugierig beobachtete.  
  
Azuko musterte die beiden. Es war sofort klar, wer wer war. Der blonde Junge am Boden musste Zero sein. Er heulte, stellte Azuko verächtlich fest. Ihr Blick wanderte zu den zweiten Jungen. Das war also dieser Trunks. Lila Haare und ganz schön muskulös. Gar nicht übel. Padme hatte Recht. Trunks hatte die Arme lässig vor der Brust verschränkt und starrte Zero höhnisch an. "Lass die Finger von meinem Mädchen, Zero." murmelte er. Dann ganz plötzlich hob er vom Boden ab und schwebte gut fünf Meter über Zero in der Luft.  
  
"Ach und Zero, ich soll dir einen schönen Gruß von Momokos Stiefvater bestellen. Wenn du ihm das nächste Mal über den Weg läufst, bricht er dir jeden Knochen einzeln im Leib." Der Junge mit den lila Haaren lachte gehässig und tippte sich an die Stirn. "Und tschüß." Mit einem Wahnsinns Tempo flog er davon.  
  
Azuko starrte ihm mit offenem Mund nach. Das gab es ja wohl nicht. Wie konnte der Typ fliegen? Padme sah sie von der Seite an. "Süß dieser Trunks, nicht wahr?" "Pah." schnaufte Azuko. "Ziemlich eingebildet, finde ich." Padme zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wie du meinst. Wir sollten jetzt wieder reingehen. Die Pause ist fast zu ende." Azuko nickte und folgte ihr. Sie war immer noch ein wenig fassungslos über das, was sie gerade gesehen hatte.  
  
*  
  
Weitere zwei Stunden läutete die Schulglocke zur Mittagspause. Azuko hat sich Essen von Zuhause mitgebracht, da sie aus langjähriger Erfahrung wusste, wie schlecht Schulcafeterien sein konnten. Zusammen mit Padme und zwei anderen Mädchen hatte sie es sich im Schulgarten auf einer Bank bequem gemacht und aß ihre Reisbällchen.  
  
Azuko hatte dem Schulhof den Rücken zugewandt. So bemerkte sie die winkende Kaori nicht, die langsam auf sie zugelaufen kam.  
  
"Usagi, das bist du ja. Ich muss dir etwas ganz tolles er..." Weiter kam sie nicht. Azuko sprang mit hochrotem Kopf, die Essstäbchen kampfbereit in der Hand. Padme, Hikari und ein anderes Mädchen Namens Yuri starrten sie überrascht an. "Usagi?" fragten sie wie aus einem Mund. "Kaori! Ich bring dich um." schrie Azuko aus vollem Halse. "Usagi?" fragten die drei Mädchen noch einmal und bekamen große Augen. "Das ist mein zweiter Vorname." schimpfte Azuko.  
  
Mit einem Salto sprang sie von der Bank über die anderen hinweg auf den Boden. Kaori hüpfte in die Luft. "Uuuuuäähhh." schrie sie und nahm die Beine in die Hand. Azuko rannte die Essstäbchen schwingend hinter ihr her. Die drei Mädchen auf der Bank blieben in eine Staubwolke gehüllte sitzend. "Sie heißt Usagi? fragte Yuri völlig perplex und sah die nickende Padme an.  
  
*  
  
Azuko blieb schwer atmend stehen und lehnte sich gegen eine Hauswand. Puh, mit vollem Magen war das nichts. Aber wenn sie Kaori in die Finger bekam - Azuko knackte bedrohlich mit ihren Fingerknöcheln. Sie hatte sie gewarnt, sie nie wieder so zu nennen und vor allem nicht vor anderen Leuten. Meine Güte, war das peinlich. Azuko errötete, als sie an die Gesichter der anderen Mädchen dachte. So ein blöder Name, und den hatte sie nur ihrer Großtante mütterlicherseits zu verdanken. Azuko seufzte schwer und machte sich auf den Rückweg zu den anderen.  
  
*  
  
Kaori stand hinter der nächsten Ecke und lugte vorsichtig um die Mauer. Sie atmete erleichtert auf. Ein Glück, Azuko hatte aufgegeben und ging zurück. Es war wohl besser, ihr ein wenig aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
  
Das sie sich auch immer gleich so aufregen musste, wenn sie sie Usagi nannte. Dabei hatte sie ihr doch nur erzählen wollen, dass es hier einen Etiketteclub gab, dem sie sogleich beigetreten war. Vielleicht war es angebracht, Azuko gleich mit an zumelden -. dder vielleicht lieber doch nicht. Das schlechte Benehmen ihrer Schwester würde sonst auf sie zurückfallen.  
  
*  
  
Azuko wärmte sich mit Gymnastikübungen auf. In ihrer alten Schule hatte sie neben der rhythmischen Sportgymnastik auch Karate- und Kendokurse besucht. Mit ihrer Freundin Akane hatte sie abends dann noch rhythmische Kampfsportgymnastik trainiert. Neben dem Essen gab es für Azuko nichts Größeres als Sport.  
  
Padme, ihre neue Bekannte, gesellte sich zu ihr. "Sag mal Azuko, nennt deine ganze Familie dich Usagi?" "Leider ja. Ich versuche ja immer wieder es ihnen abzugewöhnen, aber mit wenig Erfolg wie du an meiner Schwester siehst." "Naja, wir werden es nicht weitererzählen." "Danke." Azuko machte einen Spagat und lehnte sich nach vorne auf ihr Bein, um die Sehnen noch weiter zu dehnen. Dann richtete sie sich wieder auf und machte aus der Spagatstellung einen Salto rückwärts.  
  
Padme sah sie mit großen Augen an. "Wow, du bist ja wahnsinnig gelenkig." Azuko zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie griff nach einem der Bälle und begann ihre alte Kür zu turnen. Persönlich mochte sie das Band am liebsten. Es stellte die beste Waffe dar. Hikari beobachtete ihre Freundin zufrieden. Azuko war wirklich gut. Vielleicht würde es bei der nächsten Meisterschaften für einen Sieg reichen.  
  
*  
  
Im Haus der Familie Briefs in der Caspole Corp. saßeb Trunks und sein Freund Son Goten am Küchentisch und vertilgten eine Familienpizza. Zwischen zwei Bissen fragte Trunks:" Sag mal, Son Goten, hast du eigentlich schon wieder etwas mit'ner Schnecke laufen?" "Ach," Son Goten zuckte mit den Achseln und lächelte das berühmt, berüchtigte Lächeln der Goku-Familie. "Das ist nichts Ernstes. Nur eine nette Bekannte. Wir waren zweimal zusammen im Kino."  
  
"Und, hast du sie geküsst?" Son Goten sah seinen Freund überrascht an. "Wieso? Sie ist doch nicht meine Freundin." Trunks stöhnte und schlug sich gegen die Stirn. "Oh Mann, Son Goten. Solche Schnecken wollen doch geküsst und ein bisschen begrabscht werden. Wie kannst du dir eine solche Gelegenheit entgehen lassen. Meine Güte, hast du den gar nichts von deinem Cousin Van gelernt?" Son Goten gähnte. "Ach, ich weiß nicht. Das ist nicht so mein Fall." Uaaahhh." stöhnte Trunks und fiel mit seinem Stuhl um.  
  
Son Goten stand auf und lehnte sich mit überraschtem Gesicht über den Tisch. "Was ist denn mit dir los, Trunks?" fragte er. Darauf bekam er nur ein neuerliches Stöhnen als Antwort.  
  
*  
  
Vegeta, Bulma und Chi Chi saßen im Garten der Familie Goku und sahen Son Goku zu, wie er zusammen mit seiner kleinen Tochter Chibi auf dem Boden herumtollte. Chibi war jetzt zwei Jahre alt und Son Gokus ganzer Stolz. Nach zwei Söhnen hatte er nun endlich auch so eine süße Tochter wie Vegeta bekommen.  
  
Chihi lächelte nachsichtig. "Möchtet ihr noch ein Stück Kuchen?" Bulma nickte und reichte Chi Chi ihren Teller. Vegeta starrte Son Goku an. Was würden nur ihre Feinde sagen, wenn sie Kakarott so sehen konnten. Ein Sajajins der auf dem Boden spielte. Unfassbar. Vegeta stand auf. "Hey Kakarott, wie wäre es mit einer Runde Sparring." "Nicht in meinem Garten." schrie Chi Chi auf. "Geht in die Berge, wenn ihr euch prügeln wollt. Ich habe keine Lust wieder alles neu zu bepflanzen, nur weil ihr euch nicht beherrschen könnt."  
  
Son Goku lachte und stand mit seiner Tochter im Arm auf. "Keine schlechte Idee, Vegeta. Warum fliegen wir nicht zu euch. Dann können Trunks und Son Goten gleich mittrainieren. Würde den beiden bestimmt ganz gut tun." Vegeta grunzte. "Deinem Sohn vielleicht. Trunks ist besser in Form." Son Goku zuckte mit den Schultern. "Kann schon sein." Er gab Chi Chi die kleine Chibi in den Arm. "Also dann bis später." Schon hob er vom Boden ab, winkte noch einmal lässig und folg Richtung Capsole Corp. davon..  
  
Vegeta sah Bulma an. "Nimmst du nachher Momoko mit. Ich hatte ihr versprochen, sie und Bra nach dem Schwimmen abzuholen." Bulma hob eine Braue. "Typisch. Na verschwinde schon. Ich kümmere mich um die beiden. Sag Trunks, das Momoko heute vorbeikommt. Er soll sein Zimmer vorher aufräumen." Vegeta sah seine Frau ungläubig an. "Das ist Frauensache. Momoko kann sich darum kümmern, wenn sie wieder da ist." Damit schwebte er in die Luft und flog Son Goku hinter her.  
  
*  
  
Azuko trainierte den ganzen Nachmittag. Die Lehrerin war begeistert. Schließlich zeigte die große Uhr in der Sporthalle halb sechs an. "Zeit zusammenzupacken, Mädchen." rief die Lehrerin und klatschte in die Hände. "Sucht rasch eure Geräte zusammen und dann ab unter die Duschen."  
  
Azuko und Hikari wickelten ihre Bänder auf und sammelten ihre Kegel, Reifen und Bälle ein. Gerade als sie sich auf den Weg zur Umkleidekabine machen wollten, betrat Kaori die Turnhalle. Azuko winkte ihr zu und lief ihr entgegen. "Was machst du denn hier, Kaori? Ich dachte, du wärst längst zu Hause?" "Mum und Dad schicken mich. Sie wollen gleich fahren." maulte Kaori. "Oh Mist, das hatte ich ganz vergessen. Ihr Flieger geht ja schon um halb neun. Warte einen Moment, ich ziehe mich nur schnell um. Duschen kann ich zu Hause." Kaori nickte. "Ich geh schon mal nach draußen." "O.k. bis gleich." Azuko flitzte hinter Hikari her in die Umkleidekabine. Die anderen Mädchen standen schon unter den Duschen, als Azuko ihren Spinnt erreichte und ihre Sachen herausnahm. Sie wollte gerade ihr Trikot abstreifen, als sie eine Bewegung hinter sich bemerkte und herumfuhr. Ein etwa fünfjähriger Junge stand vor ihr. Azuko lief rot an. "Hey, was machst du hier? Das sind die Mädchenumkleiden!" fauchte sie den Kleinen an. Der blieb stehen und musterte sie frech von oben bis unten.  
  
"Geile Figur, Schnecke." antwortete er nur ungerührt. "Wie bitte?" Azuko traute ihren Ohren nicht. Was hatte der Kleine da gesagt? Ihr Gesicht wurde um noch eine Nuance roter und sie biss die Zähne zusammen. "Was fällt dir ein. Mach das du hier raus kommst!" schrie sie. Der Kleine wich einen Schritt zurück.  
  
"Cool, du bist genauso aufbrausend wie meine Schwester. Hey, wie wäre es, wenn wir mal zusammen ins Kino gehen?" Azuko murmelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin. Das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Ein Knirps bat sie um ein Date. Das war zu viel. In den Händen hatte sie noch immer ihr Band vom Training und ihre Tasche, die sie gerade aus dem Spinnt gezogen hatte. Die Tasche fiel klirrend zu Boden. Azuko entwickelte mit nur einem Schwung des Handgelenks ihr Band.  
  
"Hör mal Kleiner, du solltest hier schleunigst verschwinden oder ich verpass dir eine ordentliche Tracht Prügel." Der Junge grinste noch breiter und nahm eine Kampfstellung ein. "Versuch es doch. Ich habe einen guten Lehrer."  
  
Azuko verlor den letzten Rest ihrer Beherrschung. Das Band schwirrte durch die Luft. "Ha!" brüllte der Kleine. "Mit so einem Band kannst du mich nicht besiegen, Schnecke." "Das," antworte Azuko mit ruhiger Stimme, "wollen wir doch mal sehen." Und dann ging es los. Die Beiden wirbelten über den Gang. Der Junge war wirklich verdammt schnell, doch Azuko hatte nicht umsonst Jahre lang an ihrer Technik und ihrer Kondition gearbeitet. Die beiden flogen durch die Luft. "Der Knirps hatte nicht zuviel versprochen. Er war flink und wendig. Außerdem konnte er verdammt gut springen." dachte Azuko.  
  
Sie täuschte einen Rückzug vor und machte dann noch aus der Rückweichbewegung einen Salto vorwärts. Mitten im Flug wirbelte sie das Band und im nächsten Moment fand sich der Junge eingewickelt auf dem Boden wieder. Azuko landete genau über ihm, so dass ihre Füsse links und rechts von seiner Brust standen. Er atmete schnell, grinste aber immer noch. "Echt turbogeil. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen. Kann ich das auch lernen?" Azuko fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Das gab es ja wohl nicht. Jeder andere wäre vor Schreck wie gelähmt gewesen oder hätte sich über die Niederlage geärgert. Sie musste sich zunächst einmal räuspern, bevor sie ihm antworten konnte.  
  
"Mmh, das ist nur eine Mädchensportart. Man nennt das rhythmische Kampfsportgymnastik." "Dann muss ich Pan davon erzählen. Die will das bestimmt lernen." Azuko schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Oh Mann, dir stopft wohl nichts dein freches Mundwerk. Wie heißt du überhaupt?" "Kenshi und du?" "Azuko. Los, setz dich mal auf, dann kann ich das Band lösen ohne es zu verknoten." "Und was passiert, wenn ich das nicht tue?" fragte Kenshi keck. "Dann...." Azuko lächelte böse. "würde ich dich einfach durch die Luft wirbeln und du würdest gegen die nächste Wand klatschen." "Oh." Kenshi beeilte sich damit, sich aufzusetzen. Azuko löste das Band mit einem Ruck und fing es ein. "Ich habe keine Zeit mehr, weiter mit dir zu schwatzen. Meine Schwester wartet schon auf mich. Also mach es gut, Kenshi und lass dich nicht auch noch von den anderen Mädchen erwischen."  
  
Er kratzte sich am Kopf und lachte. "Mach ich. Kann ich dich mal wieder besuchen kommen und Bra mitbringen?" "Von mir aus." rief Azuko und zog einfach ihren Trainingsanzug über das Trikott. "Wir trainieren hier jeden Nachmittag nach der Schule. Komm einfach vorbei." "Fein, Also dann mach's gut." rief Kenshi und flitzte winkend davon.  
  
Azuko sah ihm ein wenig verdattert nach. Was war denn mit ihr los? Hatte sie gerade wirklich diesen frechen Knirps eingeladen, sie wieder zu besuchen. Kopfschüttelnd verstaute Azuko ihr Band im Spinnt und griff nach ihrer Tasche. Sie hätte den Kurzen für seine Unverschämtheit lieber über's Knie legen sollen.  
  
*  
  
Kaori gähnte herzhaft und starrte die Jungs auf dem Fußballplatz an. Da waren ein paar wirklich hübsche Knaben dabei. Vielleicht sollte sie mal zu ihnen hinübergehen. Besonders der blonde Stürmer hatte es ihr angetan.  
  
"Hey, hängst du deinen Tagträumen nach, Kaori?" Azuko stieß ihre Schwester unsanft in die Seite. Erschreckt quietschte Kaori auf und sah ihre Schwester beleidigt an. "Usagi, musst du mich so erschrecken." Azuko lachte. "Selbst Schuld, du musst diese Typen ja auch nicht mit solchen Kuhaugen anstarren." Azuko warf ihre Sporttasche über die Schulter. "Komm jetzt. Wir müssen gehen."  
  
Bedächtig strich Kaori ihre Schuluniform glatt. "An mir liegt es nicht, dass wir so spät dran sind. Du musstest ja unbedingt dieses blöde Training absolvieren." Azuko zuckte mit den Schultern und verschränkte die Hände mit der Tasche hinter dem Kopf.  
  
"Ich habe so einen Hunger. Ich glaube, ich könnte glatt einen Bären verschlingen." "Uäh." schimpfte Kaori. "Du bist so unfein. Statt deines Sports solltest du lieber in den Etiketteclub eintreten. Dort lernst du wenigstens Umgangsformen und eine feinere Ausdrucksweise."  
  
Azuko gähnte gelangweilt. "Ne danke. Das überlasse ich doch lieber dir. Diese dummen Hühner würden mich nur zur Weißglut treiben." "Das sind keine dummen Hühner." murrte Kaori. "Die sind alle sehr nett. Zwei haben mich sogar schon zum Tee bei sich zu Hause eingeladen." "Schön für dich." Azuko warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. "Verflixt, schon so spät. Los Kaori, wir müssen flitzten, sonst sind unsere Eltern weg, wenn wir den Tempel erreichen." Die beiden Mädchen nahmen die Beine in die Hand und sausten los.  
  
*  
  
Vegeta und Son Goku landeten im Garten der Capsole Corp. Von Trunks und Son Goten fehlte jede Spur.  
  
"Die beiden sind bestimmt im Haus und plündern euren Kühlschrank." meinte Son Goku und kratze sich am Kopf. Vegeta knurrte. "Außer Essen und Mädchen haben die beiden auch nichts im Kopf. In ihrem Alter wussten wir schon besser, was im Leben zählt." Son Goku zuckte mit den Achseln. "Die beiden sind stärker, als wir es in ihrem Alter waren, Vegeta." "Ja, aber sie könnten noch viel besser sein, wenn sie regelmäßig trainieren würden. Schließlich sind wir die letzten der Sajajins. Von uns hängt das Überleben unseres Volkes ab. Es reicht, dass Son Gohan dem Kampf den Rücken zugewandt hat."  
  
Son Goku lächelte ein wenig verlegen. "Ach weißt du, er hat sich immer mehr für Bücher interessiert als für das Kämpfen und Chi Chi ist glücklich darüber." "Wissenschaftler." knurrte Vegeta. "Ein Sajajin ist zum Kämpfen geboren." "Nimm es nicht so schwer." meinte Son Goku lachend. "Immerhin sind aus Trunks und Son Goten zwei ordentliche Kämpfer geworden." "Aber noch nicht gut genug." brummte Vegeta und ging auf das Haus zu.  
  
Son Goku folgte ihm. "Sie haben eben noch ein paar andere Träume und Wünsche. In ihrem Alter ist das doch verständlich." Vegeta warf Son Goku einen schiefen Blick zu. "Kakarott, der Stein auf den du als Kind gefallen bist, muss verdammt groß gewesen sein." "Hey wieso?" fragte Son Goku verblüfft, doch Vegeta antwortete ihm nicht sondern verschwand im Haus.  
  
* 


	2. Großvaters Busenfreund

Kaori und Azuko erreichten vollkommen außer Atem den Tempel, in dem sie nun mindestens ein Jahr leben würden. Gemeinsam schleppten sie sich die endlosen Stufen hinauf. Kaori schnaufte und keuchte. "Warum gibt es hier eigentlich keinen Lift? Diese Treppe kann man doch keinem Besucher zumuten." stöhnte sie. Azuko drehte sich zu ihr um und nahm die letzten Stufen in einem Satz. "Das ist ein gutes Konditionstraining, also memm hier nicht so rum. Im Übrigen straft das deine Beinmuskulatur." Kaori funkelte Azuko wütend an. Wenn es eins gab, was Kaori an ihrem Aussehen mangelhaft fand, dann waren es ihre Beine. In ihren Augen waren die oben herum zu dick. Azuko konnte diese Einstellung nicht teilen, aber sie neckte ihre Schwester trotzdem gern damit.

Ihre Eltern standen bereits mit gepackten Koffern vor dem Tempelgebäude und unterhielten sich mit dem Großvater. "Ah, da seid ihr ja endlich." rief die Mutter. Sie umarmte ihre beiden Mädchen. "Usagi, du passt gut auf Kaori auf. Sie ist schließlich ein ganzes Jahr jünger als du." Strahlend sah Frau Aino ihre älteste Tochter an. "Sobald wir uns eingerichtet haben, werde ich euch lauter schöne Sachen aus Paris schicken. Wenn ihr schon nicht mitkommen könnt, so sollt ihr doch wenigstens nicht auf die Haute-de-Cour verzichten müssen. Kaori-Schatz, du versprichst schön brav zu sein und auf Azuko zu hören. Und dass ihr mir die Jungen in Ruhe lasst. Bedenkt immer, ihr zwei seid viel zu hübsch, um euch an einen so daher gelaufenen Jungen zu verschleudern. Wählt mit bedacht." Sie umarmte ihre beiden Töchter und gab ihnen einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange. Azuko rollte mit den Augen. Ihr Vater lächelte und umarmte ebenfalls seine beiden Töchter.

"Passt gut auf euch auf, Mädchen und schreibt uns regelmäßig, ja? Und Azuko, habe ein Auge auf deine Schwester. Du weißt ja, wie sie ist. Bei dir brauche ich mir keine Sorgen machen. Du stehst mit beiden Beinen im Leben." Azuko nickte. "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Uns wird es hier gut gehen. Die Schule ist super und wir haben beide schon neue Bekanntschaften geschlossen." "Das ist gut." Herr Aino zwinkerte ein paar Tränen weg und drückte Azuko noch einmal fest an sich. Dann wandte er sich schnell ab und stieg ins Auto. Frau Aino winkte ihren Töchtern noch einmal zu und folgte ihm. Fünf Minuten später war das Auto aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden.

Die drei Zurückgebliebenen seufzten erleichtert auf. "Wer ist für eine Tasse Tee?" fragte der Großmeister. "Ich." kam es von Azuko und Kaori gleichzeitig. Gerade als sie sich umdrehten, um ins Haus zu gehen, erschien ein schwarzer Hut am oberen Ende der Treppe. Als nächstes kam ein kleiner, alter Mann mit langen weißem Bart und einer dunklen Sonnenbrille zum Vorschein. "Muten Roshi, mein alter Freund." rief Azukos und Kaoris Großvater und rannte auf den Besucher zu. "Shinji." rief der andere und die beiden umarmten sich und tanzten ausgelassen durch die Tempelanlage. "Wie peinlich." murmelte Kaori. "Die Leute schauen schon alle. Mit hochroten Köpfen zogen sich die beiden Mädchen hastig ins Haus zurück.

Son Goten schluckte gerade den letzten Bissen Pizza hinunter. "Uaaah." gähnte er und streckte sich. "Und jetzt ein schönes Verdauungsschläfen." "Super Idee, Momoko kommt eh erst...." Weiter kam Trunks nicht. In diesem Moment flog die Küchentür auf und sein Vater trat mit Son Goku ein. "Oh nein." stöhnte Trunks. Son Goten gähnte erneut und drehte sich zur Tür um. "Oh Papa, was machst du denn hier?" "Vegeta und ich wollen ein wenig trainieren und haben uns gedacht, dass ihr sicher mittrainieren wollt." Er lächelte fröhlich. Trunks und Son Goten sahen sich an. "Oh, äh, wir haben noch eine Menge Hausaufgaben zu machen." rief Trunks. "Ja, genau." Son Goten nickte eifrig. "Dafür ist später noch genug Zeit." antwortete Vegeta. "Ihr kommt jetzt mit zum Schwerkraftraum oder es setzt gleich hier eine Tracht Prügel." "Oh Mann, Paps." stöhnte Trunks. "Wir haben uns gerade den Magen vollgeschlagen." warf Son Goten ein. "Los jetzt. Jungs. Ein bisschen Training macht doch Spaß." rief Son Goku. Trunks und Son Goten murrten, aber sie wussten beide aus Erfahrung, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, sich in diesem Punkt mit ihren Vätern anzulegen. Sie würden sich von ihren Vätern wieder einmal verdreschen lassen müssen.

Widerwillig standen sie auf und folgten ihren Vätern aus der Küche Trunks ging neben Son Goten her zum Schwerkraftraum. "Kann dein Vater nicht mal etwas anders machen, als so fröhlich zu lachen?" "Wieso?" fragte Son Goten und sah seinen Freund mit dem gleichen fröhlichen Lachen an. "Oh Mann, Son Goten." stöhnte Trunks und ließ Kopf und Schultern hängen.

Im Tempel servierte Azuko Tee ihrem Großvater und seinem Besuch Tee. Kaori hatte sich am Tisch niedergelassen und tat jedem ein Stück Kuchen auf. Ihr Großvater strahlte seinen Freund begeistert an. "Mädchen, ihr müsst wissen, dass Muten Roshi der Herr der Schildkröten ist und zu seiner Zeit der stärkste Kämpfer der Welt war. Er hat sogar das große Turnier gewonnen. Seine Technik mit dem Kame Hame Ha ist legendär." "Ach Shinji, du machst mich ganz verlegen."

Muten Roshis Hand wanderte auf Azukos Hintern, als sie gerade Tee in seine Tass goss, und er schielte begeistert auf ihren Ausschnitt. "Was für ein hübsche, junge Enkelin du hast, Shinji." murmelte er. Azuko lief rot an. Wütend schwenkte sie die Kanne und haute sie ihm samt Inhalt um die Ohren. "Sie alter Lustgreis. Behalten sie gefälligst ihre Finger bei sich." "Uhh." Muten Roshi wich hastig zurück und winkte mit den Händen. "In meinem Alter hat man seine Gliedmaßen nicht mehr so unter Kontrolle, junge Dame." Azuko sah ihn scharf an. "Großvater, ich koche uns noch ein wenig frischen Tee."

Mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen stapfte sie in die Küche zurück. Ihr Großvater kicherte. "Du hast dich nicht verändert, Muten Roshi. Stehst noch immer auf junge, knackige Küken." "Ach, öhh." Muten Roshi kratzte sich am Kopf und wippte hin und her. "Dann und wann, mein alter Freund. Auf meiner kleinen Inseln sehe ich ja kaum jemanden und so oft komme ich nicht in die Stadt." Die beiden Männer lachten. Azuko bereitete den frischen Tee zu und kehrte zurück in die Wohnstube. Dieses Mal behielt Muten Roshi seine Finger bei sich und starrte sie nur lüstern an.

Kenshi war nach der kleinen Szene in der Mädchenumkleidekabine direkt nach Hause gelaufen. Dort traf er auf seinen Stiefvater Piccolo. "Hey Piccolo." rief Kenshi begeistert und hüpfte um ihn herum. "Ich habe heute etwas ganz tolles gesehen. Es nennt sich rhythmische Kampfsportgymnastik." "So." knurrte Piccolo. "Dann erzähl mal." Das ließ sich Kenshi nicht zweimal sagen und beschrieb in aller Ausführlichkeit seine Erlebnisse.Die nächsten Schultage verstrichen ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Kaori ging voll in ihrem neuen Kurs auf und ließ Azuko in den Pausen in Ruhe. Azuko nahm dies mit Erleichterung zu Kenntnis. Jetzt konnte sie ihre ganze Energie auf ihr Training verwenden. Kaori hatte ein paar nette Freundinnen gefunden, die mit ihr Shoppen gingen und irgendwelche anderen typischen Mädchensachen machten. Azuko trainierte derweil mit Padme und Hikari rhythmische Sportgymnastik und half im Andenkenshop des Tempels. Abends wenn die Sonne unterging, traf sie sich mit ihrem Großvater auf dem Tempelhof und absolvierte mit ihm eine Runde Schattenboxen.

So strichen die Tage dahin und das Wochenende stand vor der Tür. Azuko hatte sich mit Padme für's Kino verabredet. Sie wollten sich einen schönen Liebesfilm ansehen. Dieses Mal ließ Azuko ihre Hosen im Schrank und entschied sich für einen traditionellen Kimono. Sie schloss die Bänder und Knöpfe und steckte dann ihr frisch gewaschenes Haar mit den Tapi-Pins ihrer Großmutter auf. Kaori hatte schon vor einer halben Stunde mit ihren Freundinnen das Haus verlassen. Sie wollten ebenfalls ins Kino und später eine Kleinigkeit essen gehen.

Azuko fuhr mit dem Bus. Als sie ausstieg konnte sie Padme schon von weitem sehen und winkte ihr zu. "Padme, hallo." Sie kam direkt auf sie zu und grinste. Azuko lächelte ebenfalls. "Hast du schon einen Film ausgesucht?" "Ja, den hier." Padme zog sie zu Kinoplakaten und deutete auf ein Poster mit Tom Hanks und Meg Ryan. "Schlaflos in Seattle" stand in großen, weißen Buchstaben darauf zu lesen. Azuko betrachtete die Bilder und las die kurze Beschreibung. "Das hört sich gut an." "Fein, dann lass uns gleich die Karten besorgen. Heute wird es bestimmt voll im Kino." meinte Padme und steuerte die Kasse an.

Hundert Meter weiter schlenderten Trunks und Momoko Händchen haltend auf das Kino zu. Ihnen folgten Yukari und Son Goten. Die beiden schlenderten lässig neben einander her. Son Goten hatte die Hände in seinen Taschen vergraben und pfiff ein Liedchen vor sich hin. Yukari warf ihm immer mal wieder verstohlene Blicke zu. Er war süß. Nicht ganz so toll wie Trunks aber trotzdem nicht schlecht. Allerdings schien er sich nicht das Mindeste aus ihr zu machen. Sie seufzte leise. Momoko, die nichts von Yukaris Gedanken ahnte, drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin um. "Was meinst du? In welchen Film sollen wir gehen." Yukaris Augen begannen zu glänzen. "In einen richtig schönen Liebesfilm mit Happy End." murmelte sie verträumt. Momoko lachte. "Oh ja, das ist eine gute Idee. Ich weiß auch schon den passenden Film. "Schlaflos in Seattle"." Trunks blieb ruckartig stehen. "Oh nein. Wir sehen uns einen vernünftigen Actionfilm mit ordentlichen Prügeleinen an." "Genau." meldete sich Son Goten zu Wort. "Von wegen." Momoko lächelte ihn zuckersüß an. "Du hast mir versprochen, dass ich heute Abend den Film aussuchen darf, weil ich dir beim Zimmeraufräumen geholfen habe." Trunks errötete ein wenig. Son Goten lachte. "Trunks, hast du auch eine Schürze bei der Frauenarbeit getragen. Darf ich dich jetzt Trunksi nennen?" "Grrggh." Trunks sah seinen Freund böse an. "Halt bloß die Klappe. Also schön, dann gehen wir eben in diese bescheuerte Liebesschnulze." Trunks musste insgeheim an seinen Vater denken. Wenn der ihn so gesehen hätte, dann hätte er sich auf eine ordentliche Standpauke gefasst machen können. Hoffentlich hielt Son Goten sein vorwitziges Mundwerk, wenn sie das nächste Mal seinen Vater sahen.

Son Goten und Yukari blieben stehen und begrüßten ein paar Bekannte. Trunks warf einen schnellen Blick zu ihnen herüber. Dann packte er Momoko einfach um die Taille und schwebte mit ihr auf das Dach des Kinos. "Hey Trunks, was soll das." protestierte Momoko und trommelte mit den Fäusten gegen seine Brust. Trunks beachtete ihre Gegenwehr gar nicht, sonder zog sie noch fester an sich und küsste sie einfach. Momokos Widerstand schmolz dahin. Der Junge konnte einfach zu gut küssen.


	3. Ein Kinobesuch mit Folgen

**An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich ganz herzlich bei meinem ersten Reviewer bedanken! Freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt. Eine kleine Erklärung möchte ich an dieser Stelle schnell noch ergänzen. In diesem Kapitel kommen so genannte „Tapi Pins"vor (das sind die Stäbchen, mit denen Azuko ihre Haare hochgesteckt hat). Das ist eine Erfindung von mir. Ihr dürft euch darunter so etwas wie Essstäbchen vorstellen – halt nur aus Holz oder Metall. Diese netten kleinen Stäbchen sind eine Spezialität von Azuko und werden im Laufe der Geschichte noch ein paar Mal zum Einsatz kommen – also nehmt euch in Acht und verärgert Azuko nicht. grins**

* * *

**Kapitel 3: Ein Kinobesuch mit Folgen**  
  
Azuko und Padme bezahlten ihre Karten und kauften sich eine große Portion Popcorn. „Lass uns gleich reingehen."Meinte Padme während sie sich bereits die erste Hand voll Popcorn in den Mund schob. „Dann können wir uns die Filmvorschauen ansehen."Azuko war einverstanden. Sie folgte ihrer neuen Freundin in den Kinosaal. Padme hatte gute Plätze für sie ausgesucht. Sie saßen direkt in der Mitte des Saals. Über die riesige Leinwand flimmerte bereits die Werbung für Mr. Satans neusten Powerdrink.

Son Goten, Yukari, Momoko und Trunks betraten ebenfalls kurz hinter den beiden den Kinosaal und bannten sich den Weg zu ihren Plätzen zwei Reihen hinter Azuko und Padme. Trunks grinste selbstzufrieden während Momoko ein klein wenig traumwandlerisch neben ihm auf ihrem Sitz Platz nahm. „Zum Glück ist das Kino heute Abend nicht so voll. Hoffentlich setzt sich niemand mehr in die Reihen vor uns. Die beiden Mädchen dort drüben stören ja nicht."flüsterte Yukari leise in Momokos Richtung. Momoko nickte abwesend.

Zwei Reihen vor ihnen lehnte sich Azuko zu Padme hinüber. „Ich hole uns noch etwas zu trinken."Padme nickte. „Das Popcorn ist ein wenig trocken. Schau doch mal, ob du diesen Mr. Satan Powerdrink bekommen kannst."Azuko lachte. „Willst du hier im Kino Stühle stemmen? Ja, ja, ich sehe mal, was sich machen lässt." Immer noch schmunzelnd stand sie auf und bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die Sitzreihe.

Son Goten sah hoch. Sein Blick blieb an dem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen hängen, das gerade auf dem Weg zum Ausgang war. Die Kleine war süß. Schade, dass er nicht wusste, wer sie war. Trunks bemerkte Son Gotens interessierten Gesichtsausdruck und folgte seinem Blick. Leider schien das, was seinen Freund beobachtet zu haben schien, bereits den Saal verlassen zu haben. Die Lampen erloschen. Dunkelheit senkte sich über den Kinosaal.

Azuko stand am Kiosk und wartete ungeduldig. „Haben sie vielleicht diesen neun Powerdrink von Mr. Satan?"fragte sie die Verkäuferin. „Ne, wir haben nur Cola, Wasser und Bier im Angebot." „Dann geben sie mir bitte zwei Flaschen Cola."Azuko bezahlte. Sie hastete den Gang zu Kinosaal zurück. Bestimmt hatte der Film schon angefangen. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür zum Saal und tastete sich zu ihrem Platz zurück. „Deine Cola, Padme. Diesen Powerdrink hatten sie leider nicht." „Schade."Flüsterte Padme leise. Der Vorspann von „Schlaflos in Seattle" flimmerte über die Leinwand.

Zehn Minuten später saßen die Mädchen da und schnieften. Der arme Tom Hanks hatte seine Frau verloren und stand nun ganz allein da mit seinem Sohn. Hinter ihnen heulten auch Yukari und Momoko in ihre Taschentücher. Trunks starrte mit angeekelter Miene auf die Leinwand. Son Goten hatte gottergeben die Augen geschlossen und war eingeschlafen.  
  
Knapp zwei Stunden später flimmerte der Abspann über die Leinwand. „War das schön." Seufzte Padme. Azuko schniefte in ihr Taschentuch. „So romantisch." Schwärmte sie. „Oh ja." Padme hatte Herzchenaugen. Azuko sammelte ihre Sachen ein. Ein Blick auf die Armbanduhr sagte ihr, dass sie sich beeilen mussten, wenn sie ihren Bus noch erwischen wollte.

Hinter ihnen war Son Goten endlich wieder aufgewacht, nachdem Momoko in ordentlich in die Seite geboxt hatte. Er starrte zu dem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen vor ihnen hin. Dieses Mal sah Trunks, wen Son Goten beobachtete und grinste. „Geile Schnecke, was Son Goten?"Er knuffte seinen Freund in die Seite. „Los schnapp sie dir. Sie gefällt dir doch."Son Gotens Wangen färbten sich leicht rötlich. „Ach quatsch."Er kratzte sich am Kopf und lachte verlegen.

Azuko und Padme hatten währenddessen fast Ende ihrer Sitzreihe erreicht, als eine Stimme sie aus allen romantischen Träumen schreckte. „Usagi, Usagi! Was für ein Glück, dass ich dich hier treffe." Kaori kam auf ihre Schwester zugelaufen und warf ihr langes Haar lässig zurück. Ganz plötzlich jedoch hielt sie inne und drehte auf dem Absatz um. Azuko hatte die leere Popcorntüte in ihrer Hand fallen gelassen. Ihr Gesicht war puderrot angelaufen und ihre Augen funkelten vor Zorn. „Kaori!" brüllte sie. Ohne eine weitere Warnung nahm sie die Verfolgung auf. „Bleib stehen, damit ich dir jedes Haar einzeln ausreißen kann." Sie sprang über die Sitzreihen, flog mit einem Salto über Trunks, Momoko, Yukari und Son Goten hinweg und hetzte hinter ihrer Schwester her. Die vier starrten ihr mit offenem Mund nach. „Usagi."Murmelte Son Goten lächelnd. Trunks grinste seinen Freund breit an.  
  
Kaori schrie wie am Spieß. Sie rannte im Zickzack durch die Sesselreihen des Kinosaals. „Aaaahhh! Ich sage es nie wieder. Entschuldige!"schrie sie. Azuko hörte ihr jedoch nicht zu. Sie zog die beiden Stäbchen aus ihrem Knoten. Die langen Haare ergossen sich über ihren Rücken. „Das nützt dir jetzt auch nichts mehr. Ich habe dich oft genug gewarnt." Azuko ließ die Stäbchen mit den Händen kreisen, als wenn sie Non-shakos in den Händen hielte.

Momoko starrte immer noch das fremde Mädchen an. Trunks verschränkte lässig die Arme vor der Brust. Yukari bedeckte ihre Augen mit den Hände, um das ganze nicht mit ansehen zu müssen und Son Goten war auf seinen Sitz gesprungen, um alles besser im Blickfeld zu haben. Padme, die zunächst wie erstarrt stehen geblieben war, hastete nun hinter ihrer Freundin her. „Azuko, Azuko, beruhig dich. Kaori hat es doch nicht so gemeint. Ehrlich, deine Reaktion ist vielleicht ein ganz klein wenig überzogen, findest du nicht?"

Azuko drehte sich wutentbrannt um, immer noch die Stäbchen schwingend. Padme riss hastig die Arme hoch und wedelte beschwichtigend mit den Händen. „Hehehe, äh, nein mach weiter. Alles o.k.. Sie hat es verdient." Kaori, die gesehen hatte, wie ihre Schwester stehen geblieben war und sich Padme zugewendet hatte, schlich auf Zehenspitzen Richtung Ausgang. Azuko sah immer noch Padme an, als sie die Stäbchen gezielt über die die Schulter warf. Wie kleine Sperre sausten sie über Son Gotens und Trunks Kopf hinweg und nagelten Kaori förmlich an die Wand.

„Uäh, mein schönes Kleid."Heulte Kaori. Mit beleidigtem Blick starrte sie auf ihre durchstochenen Ärmel. Azuko drehte sich langsam zu ihre um. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du gehen sollst, Kaori. Wir sind noch nicht fertig miteinander."„Oh."Schluchzte Kaori. Azuko sprang über die letzten Sitzreihen und näherte sich langsam ihrer Schwester. „K..könnt ihr nicht etwas tun."Murmelte Yukari leise während sie vorsichtig durch ihre gespreizten Finger starrte. „Warum denn?"antworteten Trunks. „Das ist doch sehr interessant, nicht wahr Son Goten?" „Klar, viel besser als diese dämliche Schnulze."

Azuko hatte währenddessen ihre Schwester erreicht. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, wie die Leute sie alle anstarrten. Sie errötete verlegen. „Kaori, das ist nur deine Schuld!"schimpfte sie, während sie die Stäbchen aus der Wand zog. Mit geübten Griffen schlang sie ihre Haare wieder zu einem Knoten und steckte die Stäbe hinein. Dann packte sie den Arm ihrer Schwester und zerrte sie mit sich aus dem Kinosaal.

Trunks lachte. „Momoko, mach den Mund zu, sonst fliegt dir noch etwas hinein."„Du!"Sie boxte ihn in den Magen, was er gleich parierte, in dem er sie hoch hob und mit ihr Richtung Ausgang schwebte. „Los kommt schon. Mal sehen, was das Mädchen als nächstes mit ihrer Schwester anstellt." Momoko hatte die Augen fest geschlossen. Sie litt unter panischer Höhenangst und ertrug es eigentlich nur dann, den Boden zu verlassen, wenn sie selber flog. Son Goten folgte seinem Freund. Yukari jedoch blieb allein zurück.

„Toll, auf mich können die mal wieder nicht warten. Sie drehte sich zu Padme um, die langsam auf sie zukam. „Hi, sieht so aus, als wenn wir beide stehengelassen wurden."„Kann man wohl so sagen. Kaori ist aber auch wirklich ein Schaf. Da kann ich Azuko schon ein wenig verstehen."„Na ja, ich finde, sie reagiert ein wenig über."Meinte Yukari verärgert.

Trunks und Son Goten erreichten den Ausgang des Kinos. Sie schwebten hinaus auf das Dach uns sahen sich um. „Schade."Murmelte Son Goten. „Sie ist schon weg."Trunks grinste immer noch während er Momoko absetzte, die ihm als Dank auf den Fuß trat. „Zuckerschnecke, ich weiß eben, wie du zu bändigen bist."Son Goten lachte laut auf, als er Momokos mörderischen Blick sah.  
  
Azuko schleppte Kaori zu Fuß nach Hause. Sie wusste genau, wie sehr ihre Schwester körperliche Betätigung hasste. Es erschien ihr eine gerechte Strafe, ihre Schwester diesen unfreiwilligen Fußmarsch aufzuzwingen. Padme würde schon allein heimkommen. Sie musste sowieso einen andern Bus neben als Azuko und Kaori.


	4. Training mit Hindernissen

**Kapitel 4: Training mit Hindernissen**  
  
Azuko turnte gerade in der Turnhalle mit dem Reifen. Ganz langsam bog sie sich mit dem Reifen um die Taille nach hinten und machte einen Überschlag. Heute waren nicht viele Mädchen zum Training gekommen. Die meisten Mitglieder ihrer Sportgruppe waren mit Aufgaben für das am nächsten Wochenende stattfindende Schulfest betraut. Es sollte ein Frühlingsfest werden, und wie jedes Jahr legte das Lehrerkollegium großen Wert auf die Mithilfe der Schüler und Schülerinnen. Da Azuko erst vor kurzer Zeit an diese Schule gewechselt hatte, war sie nicht mit in die Planungen der ganzen Komitees integriert. Sie hatte sich aber zusammen mit ein paar anderen Mädchen ihres Kurses bereiterklärt, auf dem Schulfest eine kleine Kür vorzuführen.

Die Tür zur Turnhalle ging auf. Azuko war so in ihre Übungen vertieft, dass sie die neuen Besucher gar nicht bemerkte. Es waren Kenshi, der kleine Junge, denn sie an ihrem ersten Schultag in der Umkleidekabine getroffen hatte und dessen Spielkameradin Pan. Pan war noch ein Stück jünger als er. Sie hatte kurze wuschelig-schwarze Haare und riesige blaue Augen, die wie immer vor Begeisterung strahlten, wenn sie mit Kenshi unterwegs war.

„Ist sie das, Kenshi?"fragte sie neugierig und sah zu Azuko herüber, die im Augenblick als einzige auf der Matte turnte. „Ja, das Mädchen mit dem Reifen. Komm Pan, ich stelle sie dir vor." Sie zogen ihre Schuhe aus, bevor sie quer über die Matten zu Azuko hinüber liefen.

Azuko hatte gerade den Reifen in die Luft geworfen. Sie machte eine Rolle vorwärts und fing dann geschickt mit den Füssen den Reifen wieder auf. Aus der Bauchlage herausstemmte sie sich hoch auf die Hände, warf abermals den Reifen und setzte die Füße hinter ihrem Kopf auf. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung richtete sie sich auf und fing den Reifen mit der rechten Hand.

„Hallo Azuko."Rief Kenshi. Azuko hielt in ihren Übungen inne und drehte sich um. Lächelnd begrüßte sie Kenshi. „Hallo, wenn hast du denn da mitgebracht?"„Das ist Pan, meinen Freundin."Azukos Lächeln wurde noch ein wenig breiter. „So, so, deine Freundin. Hallo, Pan."Sie streckte Pan die Hand entgegen. Die Kleine schüttelte sie. „Hallo."Flüsterte sie ein wenig verlegen. „Was macht ihr beide denn alleine hier?"fragte Azuko und hob ihr Handtuch vom Boden auf, um sich den Schweiß abzuwischen. „Ich wollte Pan zeigen, was du da mit dem Band machst. Kannst du ihr das nicht mal demonstrieren?"Kenshi sah sie mit großen Hundeaugen an. Azuko lachte. Bei dem Blick konnte dem Kleinen bestimmt keiner etwas abschlagen. „Na schön, aber ich muss zuerst mein Training beende. Setzt euch doch so lange auf die Bank dort. In einer Viertelstunde ist hier Feierabend."

Kenshi und Pan nickten artig. Sie hockten sie brav auf die Bank am Fenster und beobachteten während der nächsten Minuten Azuko und ihre Kolleginnen. Frau Ikari, ihre Lehrerin lehnte gegen die Wand und beobachtete ebenfalls die Mädchen. Ihr Blick blieb an Azuko hängen. Das Mädchen war unglaublich biegsam und schnell. Ihre Sprünge und Würfe strahlten unheimliche Kraft aus. Wenn sie mit dem Band, den Kegeln oder Reifen turnte, hatte man das Gefühl, die Gegenstände würden fast zu ihrem Körper gehören, mit solcher Präzision verwendete sie sie und doch fehlte diese weiche, graziöse Ausstrahlung, die der rhythmischen Sportgymnastik inne war und die Hikari mit solcher Vollendung in ihrer Kür darstellte. Wenn man dagegen Azuko sah, so hatte man das Gefühl, sie würde die Sportgeräte als Waffen nutzen. Ihre ganze Kür erinnerte an einen Kampf – an einen Kampf gegen einen unsichtbaren Gegner. Frau Ikari schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Was war das für ein verrückter Vergleich, der ihr durch den Kopf ging. Sie zog ihre Trillerpfeife hervor. Es war Zeit das Training zu beenden.

Auf der Bank rutschte Pan unruhig hin und her. „Das ist ganz nett, Kenshi, aber das hat doch nichts mit Kämpfen zu tun. Wolltest du mir das etwa zeigen?"„Nein."Kenshi schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist doch Weiberkram. Sie nur, Azuko packt zusammen. Los, lass uns zu ihr gehen. Die beiden sprangen auf und liefen zu Azuko hinüber. „Hallo."Azuko strich sie ein paar feuchter Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Ich habe euch nicht vergessen. Gebt mir nur zwei Minuten, um mich ein wenig auszuruhen und etwas zu trinken. Du kannst dich schon mal warm machen, Kenshi. Ohne deine Hilfe kann ich nämlich Pan die rhythmische Kampfsportgymnastik nicht demonstrieren."„Supi. Bin gleich soweit."

Hastig entledigte er sich seiner Jacke. Zunächst flitzte er ein paar Mal um die Matten herum und begann dann mit Dehnübungen. Azuko trocknete derweil ein wenig ihr nasses Gesicht und trank den Rest aus ihrer Wasserflasche. Pan blieb ungeduldig neben ihr stehen. Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und hüpfte neben Kenshi auf der Matte herum. Azuko wandte den beiden den Rücken zu. Vor der Brust haltend, presste sie die beiden Handflächen aneinander und begann ganz gleichmäßig ein und aus zu atmen. Azuko war so tief auf ihre innere Energie konzentriert, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie Pan sich nicht weit von ihr auf den Boden hockte und sie beobachtete.

Endlich öffnete Azuko die Augen wieder, die sie während der letzten Minuten geschlossen hatte. „Ich bin soweit. Von mir aus können wir anfangen. Wie sieht es mit dir aus, Kenshi?"„Bin bereit."Rief der Kleine mit ernster Miene. „Fein."Azuko hob ihr Band auf. Die beiden traten sich gegenüber und verbeugten sich voreinander. Dann nahm jeder seine Kampfhaltung ein. Frau Ikari, die ihre Uhr in der Sporthalle vergessen hatte, blieb erstaunt in der Tür stehen und sah zu den beiden hinüber. „Nanu, was wurde denn das?"

Trunks und Son Goten schwebten in der Mitte des Schwerkraftraumes der Familie Briefs. Beide sahen verschwitzt und reichlich mitgenommen aus. Während der letzten Stunde hatten sie sich ein unermüdliches Gefecht geliefert. Selbst jetzt noch belauerten sie sich – immer auf der Suche nach einer Schwäche in der Deckung des anderen. Vegeta lehnte lässig gegen eine Wand des Schwerkraftraumes und beobachtete die beiden. Er hatte zunächst zusammen mit ihnen trainiert und wartete nun auf Kakarott, der versprochen hatte, später noch in der Capsole Corp. vorbeizuschauen.

Trunks grinste Son Goten an, der sich gerade das feine Rinnsaal Blut von der aufgeplatzten Lippe wischte. „Haha, du bist mit deinen Gedanken nicht voll bei der Sache, alter Junge. Wenn du diese Schnecke bändigen willst, solltest du dich lieber auf den Kampf hier konzentrieren. Von mir kannst du noch einiges lernen."Son Goten spuckte auf den Boden. „Ach ja, das ist wohl eher umgekehrt. Wer hat überhaupt behauptet, dass ich mich für das Mädchen interessiere. Ich habe nur gesagt, dass sie süß ist."

Son Goten ging wieder zum Angriff über und Trunks war während der nächsten Minuten nur damit beschäftigt, Schläge und Tritte seines Freundes abzuwehren. Endlich gelang es ihm Son Goten ein wenig zurückzudrängen. „Na", schnaufte Trunks „Momoko hast du aber nie so angesehen wie diese Azuko."Er schlug zu, doch Son Goten parierte rechtzeitig. „Vergiss es Trunks, mit dem miesen Trick legst du mich nicht rein."„Abwarten."Kam es lässig von Trunks. „Hast du herausgefunden wie sie mit vollständigen Namen heißt und wo sie wohnt?"„Son Goten platzierte einen Tritt in Trunks Magen, der leise aufstöhnte. „Nein, habe ich nicht!"„Sie heißt Aino Azuko und geht in Momokos Nachbarklasse."Fuhr Trunks ein wenig atemlos fort, nutzte aber sofort Son Gotens Überraschung aus und schlug zurück. Son Goten wurde einen guten Meter zurückgeschleudert, schaffte es jedoch sich vor der Wand wieder zu fangen und abzubremsen. Finster sah er Trunks an.

„Hey, willst du etwa Momoko untreu werden? Dann kriegst du es mit mir zu tun. Zu deiner Information - ich mag sie nämlich sehr gerne!"Trunks lachte. „Quatsch mit Soße, ich gebe doch Momoko nicht auf, jetzt wo ich endlich am Ziel bin und sie gebändigt habe."„Pah!"war Son Gotens einzige Erwiderung und er flog wieder auf Trunks zu. „Wer wohl wenn hier im Griff hat."Trunks grinste amüsiert. „Wenn du meinst. Aber wir kommen vom Thema ab. Yukari kennt sie, das weiß ich von Momoko." Jetzt war es an Son Goten fröhlich zu grinsen. „Wirklich?"In Trunks Augen glomm ein böses Funkeln auf. Seine rechte Faust schnellte vor und verpasste Son Goten so einen Schlag, dass der rückwärts gegen die nächste Wand prallte. Son Goten brauchte einen Moment, um sich wieder aufzurappeln. Wütend ging er auf Trunks los.

Vegeta, der immer noch gegen die Wand lehnte und mit großem Interesse der Unterhaltung der zwei gelauscht hatte, lächelte zufrieden. „Soso, Kakarotts Sohn hatte einen Schwarm. Das konnte interessant werden. Er musste unbedingt mehr über das Mädchen erfahren und sie vielleicht sogar einmal in Augenschein nehmen.

In der Sporthalle von Azukos Schule gab Kenshi wirklich sein Bestes, um sich mit Azuko zu messen. Schließlich wollte er sich nicht vor Pan blamieren. Ansonsten würden es sofort Piccolo und Pans Familie erfahren und dann blühte ihm ein noch härteres Training als das, was er im Augenblick täglich zu absolvieren hatte.

Azuko schwitzte, und wischte sich immer wieder mit dem Ärmel den Schweiß von der Stirn. Der Junge war unglaublich gut. Beim letzten Mal in der Kabine hatte er ihr höchstens die Hälfte von dem gezeigt, was er beherrschte. Er machte es ihr verdammt schwer und das nach einem ganzen Trainingsnachmittag. Je eher sie diesen Kampf beendete umso besser. Viel länger würde sie ihm nicht genug entgegen zu setzen haben, um den Kampf für sich zu entscheiden.

Sie wirbelte rückwärts. Das Band peitschte durch die Luft. Kenshi gelang es nur aufgrund seiner außerordentlich gut trainierten Reflexe, ihrem Angriff auszuweichen. Dennoch landete er etwas unsanft auf der Matte und sah sich sogleich einem weiteren Angriff Azukos ausgesetzt. Pan klatschte begeistert in die Hände. „Wow, das ist so cool. Kann man das mit den anderen Geräten auch machen?"„Ja, keuchte Azuko. „Wirf mir mal die Kegel zu."Pan nahm die vier Kegel, die neben Azukos Tasche lagen und warf sie einem nach dem anderen Azuko zu. Die fing sie auf und jonglierte sie geschickt mit den Händen. „Was ich euch jetzt zeige, nennt man den Angriff der tausend Keulen."Azuko begann die Kegel mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit vor Kenshis Gesicht herumzuwirbeln. Kenshi hatte den Eindruck, dass Azuko tatsächlich mit einem Mal eine Unmenge dieser Kegel in den Händen halten musste. Keuchen wich er ihren erneuten Angriffen aus. „Das, das ist unfair."Stieß er schwer atmend hervor. Auch Kenshi spürte langsam, dass er müde wurde.

Azuko warf die Kegel auf die Matte. „Wirf mir doch bitte mal den Reifen zu, Pan."„Ey, ey, kommt sofort."Pan hob den Reifen auf. Azuko schnappte ihn. Wieder ging sie zum Angriff über. Dieses Mal jedoch, gelang es Kenshi deutlich besser, sich zu wehren und im Gegenzug Azuko ein wenig in Bedrängnis zu bringen. Als letzte Waffe demonstriert Azuko die Angriffsmöglichkeiten mit dem Ball. Danach sanken sowohl sie als auch Kenshi völlig erledigt auf die Matte.

„Du bist wirklich gut, Kenshi. Nicht viele Kämpfer schaffen es, den Geräten so lange auszuweichen. Den meisten fehlt es dafür an Schnelligkeit und Geschicklichkeit."Kenshi strahlte bei Azukos Worten über das ganze Gesicht. Das durfte Pan gerne ihrer Familie und Piccolo erzählen. Pan klatschte derweil begeistert die Hände. „Das will ich auch lernen. Bringst du mir das bei, Azuko? Bitte, bitte, bitte!"Azuko sah sich dem intensivsten Dackelblick ausgesetzt, der ihr bisher untergekommen war. „Na ja, vielleicht solltest du zunächst deine Eltern fragen, ob sie damit einverstanden sind."Pan nickte. „Das sind sie bestimmt. Ich werde sie gleich fragen. Los Kenshi, steh auf. Wir wollen gehen." Kenshi stöhnte. Pan stampfte ärgerlich mit dem Fuß auf. „Stell dich nicht so an. Das bisschen Training bringt dich nicht gleich um, oder soll ich Piccolo vielleicht sagen, dass du nach einer halben Stunde Kampf schlapp am Boden gelegen hast?"

Kenshi stand im Null Komma nichts auf den Füssen. Azuko konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Die Kleine hatte Kenshi gut im Griff. Pan und Kenshi verbeugten sich zum Abschied vor Azuko und liefen dann eilig aus der Turnhalle.

Azuko sammelte stöhnend ihre Sachen ein. Mein Gott, war sie fertig. Was sie jetzt brauchte, war eine heiße Dusche, dann ein ordentliches Abendbrot und eine Mütze voll Schlaf. „Azuko?"Die Stimme ihrer Lehrerin ließ Azuko erschrocken herumfahren. „Frau Ikari."„Das war sehr beeindruckend. Du beherrscht also die rhythmische Kampfsportgymnastik. Das erklärt eine Menge."Azuko sah ihre Lehrerin ein wenig verlegen an. „Ich habe diesen Sport in Sapporo erlernt." „Interessant, ich dachte eigentlich, dass dieser Sport an anderen Schulen nicht mehr unterrichtet wird. Du hast einen ungewöhnlichen Stiel. Es finden sich Ansätze anderer Kampftechniken in deinen Angriffen."„Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich mich für verschiedene Kampfsportarten interessiere und einiges ausprobiert habe. Wir hatten in Sapporo eine alten Lehrerin, die eine Freundin und mich unterricht hat. Nach ihrer Pensionierung im letzten Jahr, mussten wir allerdings alleine weitertrainieren."erzählte Azuko nun ein wenig gelöster.

Frau Ikari half ihr, die Kegel einzusammeln. „Hättest du nicht Lust, auf dem Frühlingsfest ein wenig dein Könnens vorzuführen?"„Ich weiß nicht, ohne einen Gegner, des diese Sportart selbst beherrscht, ist so eine Vorführung nicht besonders originell."„Das ist kein Problem. Ich selbst beherrsche diesen Sport und habe einige Turniere in dieser Disziplin bestritten."erklärte Frau Ikari. „Sie haben rhythmische Kampfsportgymnastik gemacht?"Azuko war sichtlich überrascht. Frau Ikari lachte über Azukos fassungsloses Gesicht. „Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, gegen dich anzutreten. Wir sollten gleich Morgen gemeinsam trainieren. Bis zum Frühlingsfest bleiben uns nur noch vier Tage."„Mmmh, einverstanden." „Schön, dann sehen wir uns morgen nach der Schule."

Frau Ikari reichte Azuko den letzten Kegel. „Und jetzt sieh zu, dass du nach Hause kommst. Es ist spät geworden."„Hai."Azuko verbeugte sich vor ihrer Lehrerin. Mit ihren Geräten beladen hastete sie zu den Umkleidekabinen.


End file.
